


Fearless

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Fear, Gen, Ratings: G, TMNT, turtle tot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (sadly)<br/>Summary: Leo has been having nightmares<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: For the tmntcontests on DA - January "Leo" contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

The lair was shrouded with shadows and for the most part silent except for the hesitant gasping breathing coming from the doorway leading into the four turtle tots’ bedroom. Hazel brown eyes flickered around the lair taking in the only light which was coming from the bathroom. Splinter always left a single candle lit in the bathroom so that his sons at least had a little light to see by in order to use the toilet.

Leo swallowed hard and moved his eyes around the lair on more time. There was barely ten feet between the doorway he was stood in and the doorway leading to his father’s bedroom, but the distance seemed like a chasm to the small turtle.

Little fingers tightly gripped the doorway and he rocked back and forward from his heels on the balls of his feet as if psyching himself up to cover the gap. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt like his throat was closing up, but he knew he wasn’t going to feel better until he crossed that gap and felt the protective arms of his father around him.

Giving one quick glance over his shoulder and seeing his three brothers still sleeping Leo bit down on his lip and scrunched his eyes up in courage. Rolling forward one more time onto the balls of his feet he propelled himself forward and across the gap between bedrooms.

His feet smacked on the cold lair floor and seemed to echo around the small turtle making his heart beat even faster. It seemed to take forever to cross the floor and he sobbed lightly as his fingers brushed against the door. 

He stood sobbing, his body hunching forward using his shell as a protection against the monsters who may possibly lurk behind him. Clenching his hand into a fist Leo lightly knocked his knuckles against his father’s door sniffing as he did so.

“Come in Leonardo,” Splinter announced.

Shakily the forest green turtle pushed open the door and slipped inside his father’s bedroom. The mutated rat smiled softly as his son slipped inside the bedroom snivelling softly as he did so. Opening out his arms Splinter beckoned his child to him and Leo shot across the gap and into his father’s embrace.

“Hush now my son you are safe,” Splinter cooed as he lifted his son onto the bed.

Burying his face in his father’s fur, he clung as tightly as he could. He felt his father’s arms encompassing him, holding him safely and just as tightly against him.

“Was it the same one?” Splinter asked softly as he pulled the blanket up around himself and Leonardo.

The forest green turtle nodded his head against his father’s body, sobbing and choking as he did so. Splinter turned his head and rested his cheek against the top of Leonardo’s head, whispering kind words as he did so.

It was strange Splinter thought that Leonardo was the only one of his sons who came to him when he experienced a nightmare. The four boys now had separate beds but they still shared a single bedroom. 

Donatello would often crawl into Raphael’s bed when he had a nightmare, and Mikey would seek Leo’s comfort, while Raphael found solace in Michelangelo’s bed. It was not surprising to the rat ninja master that none of them sought out Donatello as usually when the olive green turtle slept, he was almost comatosed.

Leonardo though, the proclaimed eldest turtle didn’t seem to be able to find peace with his brothers. Instead he would find his way to his father’s room and would only sleep when he felt safe in his father’s embrace.

Of late Leonardo’s nightmares had become increasingly frequent and intense, leaving the small tot shivering and shaking. Splinter knew what had prompted this increase and he was at a loss as to what exactly to do about it.

Leonardo was afraid of heights, a fact which had been brought to Splinter’s attention when his son had nearly fallen from a sewer ladder paralysed with terror when they had been out scavenging. Splinter’s quick responses had saved the small tot but ever since the event Leonardo had been having nightmares. 

The forest green turtle snuggled tightly against his father and seemed to be calming himself down simply by being in his father’s presence. He didn’t like the feelings of fear as they bubbled up inside of him; he wanted to be tough and strong just like his father.

“Daddy?” he asked his voice muffled against his father’s fur.

“Yes my son?”

“How do I get to be brave like you?” Leo questioned.

Splinter smiled at his son’s question, the childlike innocence so pure.

“Hush now my son don’t think about that right now. We shall discuss this tomorrow and how to help you, but right now you must sleep,” Splinter instructed back.

Nuzzling against his father’s fur Leonardo let out a loud yawn.

“When I’m bigger I’m going to be brave just like you and nothing will scare me; I’m going to be fearless,” Leo muttered letting out another yawn.

Splinter chuckled at that and kissed his sons head affectionately, “Yes my son of that I have no doubt.”

Leonardo allowed his eyes to droop shut, the soothing sound of his father’s heart sounding in his ear. He would become brave, he would face the monsters and fears head on and he would become a better ninja for it. He would become fearless.


End file.
